Forever and Always
by Book Freakz
Summary: Fem!Percy x Luke C. They knew they were doomed from the beginning, they just didn't want to believe it. The knew they were on different sides of the war, but they chose to be ignorant of it, as their love grew. When they snuck out to see each other, they chose to live in a perfect reality with one another. But in the end, they were always doomed. NOT a songfic T 'cause im paranoid


**Hey guys! I re-wrote this first chapter making this story really in business! (the grammar in the old chapter was ratchet) I am not going to be working on this story as much as the Boy From District 12 and Isn't she lovely? But I am going to be working on this story when I can. **

**For all my Percy Jackson lovers, I have another story called Isn't She lovely that you can check out if you want or not, I'm not your parent. **

**For all my Hunger Games AND Percy Jackson fans, I have a crossover that is with both. **

**I do not own any of the PJO scenarios or characters, as all belong to Rick Riordan. **

**ENJOY!**

"BAH!" Kronos roars. He slashes his scythe through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," the black-haired, sea-greened eye girl says. "You're too late. You've lost."

"I haven't even started, Andromeda Jackson."

He advances with blinding speed. Grover-brave, stupid, satyr that he is - tries to protect Andromeda, the girl, but Kronos tosses him aside like a rag doll.

She swiftly and gracefully sidesteps and jabs under Kronos' guard. Trying and trying to not look directly at the face she once knew so well. It was a good trick, the jabs and sidesteps, but unfortunately, Luke knew it. He counters the strike and disarms her using one of the first moves he taught the girl, making her sword fly out of her hands. The well-known and famous sword skitters across the ground and falls straight into the open fissure. For a second- a mere _second-_ Andromeda's hypnotizing sea-green eyes meet with Kronos' gold ones and in a flash they turn into the sky blue ones she learned to trust and love. In that moment, she remembers when those same blue eyes, the one that look ready to kill her and confused at the moment, showed such love to her.

"_You know, if we get caught, we're both going t get in huge trouble," Luke carelessly said, while the young couple was under the willow tree they had always met at. Andromeda- or AJ, as she prefers- snuck out of camp and he snuck out of wherever he was._

"_Yeah, but you're worth it." She doesn't know how worth it, it was- sneaking out of camp and all. Willing to die for him, even at the young stage of love she was in._

_She leans in and steals a kiss. The kiss makes a light fog in her memory, making her forget about her recent quest of the labyrinth, about how the boy she loved had made her fight to the death with a monster, and almost killed her friends. _

_She wants to talk about the war, about how they're on opposing sides, about their different destinies, but that's one rule about their meetings and special meetings: you aren't allowed to talk about the war, Kronos, or any of it. _

"_I need to tell you something," He said seriously._

"_What is it?" she asked him, leaning on her elbows so she can look at him as he says what he needs to. He wouldn't look at her from his laying form and kept staring at the leaves of the tree above them._

"_Kronos is going to inhabit my body so he can be in solid form." He broke the rule; he's talking about the war and Kronos. Those words made her feel winded all of a sudden, like she was punched in the gut. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else. I just needed to tell you because sometime next year, I won't be myself; I'm so sorry, Andy," he apologized, using his affectionate nickname for her in the process. He was finally sitting up. AJ started to cry; horrible sobbing, and Luke held her close to his chest. They sat there for a while; just holding each other while AJ started to calm down. _

"_I want to show you something." The statement from the boy she loves made her curious. She looked up at him though her red-rimmed eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes, the one that made her notice him in the first place. She took his hand and he led her behind the willow tree. On the tree said 'LC+AJ' carved into its trunk._

"_wha-"_

"_I love you, and I'm crazy about you. I wish we could've been together under different circumstances, but sadly that isn't the case." After he explained his explanation, she was left speechless. Apparently he took my silence as a bad thing. "Oh no, gods you don't like it, and I don't want to force you to say 'I love you' if you don't mean it. I am so stupid!-" _

_She cuts him off by kissing him mid-sentence. She breaks the kiss with a tearful smile. "I love you, too, to the moon and back, forever and always."_

_That happened when she was 14 and he was 16. She fell for him. Hard. He was already on Kronos' side but whenever they met we never talked about the war or the prophecy or anything but us, but once he was the host for Kronos he stopped visiting her._

"STOP!" Annabeth comes from nowhere.

Kronos whirls to face her and slashes with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth catches the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and skilled knife fighter could've managed. She steps in closer for leverage; their blades cross, and for a moment she stands face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at stand still.

"Luke," she says, gritting her teeth, she understands now. "You have to trust me."

Kronos roars in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

AJ's heart breaks just a little more as she hears those words, losing hope the boy she loves is going to turn out all right.

She tries to move again, but her body is frozen again. How can Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushes against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she holds him in check , her arms trembling as he forces his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunts. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" The titan lord roars. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insists. Her eyes were tearing up from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellows.

"You won't," Annabeth says. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushes again, and this time Annabeth loses her balance. With his free hand, Kronos strikes her face, and she slid backwards.

She summons all of her will. AJ manages to rise but it feels like she was holding the sky, again.

Kronos looms over Annabeth his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "family, promised."

AJ takes a painful step forward. Grover is back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seems like he is just dazed.

"MORE LIES!" Kronos bellows once more getting ready to kill Annabeth. Once Grover sees what is happening, he springs into action. He pushes Annabeth and himself out-of-the-way of Kronos' sword.

AJ saw something. Gears in AJ's head are spinning. When Annabeth mentioned his promise, his eyes turned back to blue for a split second. Luke is still in there; they just have to bring him out with a more powerful promise. He is fighting, but he doesn't have enough strength against the titan lord but he would if he loves a person enough. Bingo.

"Luke!" AJ yells. Kronos turns around and faces her. "Remember our promise?" He has a curious face on. She reaches into her pocket and grab Riptide. She holds out her palm to show him what she held in her hand and chucks it into a crack. She sees in the corner of sea-green eyes that Grover and Annabeth have a shocked face. "Forever and always."

Kronos laughs a hearty laugh and runs straight at her. AJ stands her ground and in a moment they are face to face. "Your promises with Luke means nothing to me." He slashes her tan arm and she gasps and drops to her knees.

She puts her grimy hand over the cut and pulls it away. She sees blood. She looks at Kronos with wide eyes and sees him smiling.

"Curious? My scythe is more powerful than a mere curse." He gazes at his scythe with her blood still on it.

"Luke, you promised to never hurt me. You promised to love me for forever and always." She desperately says, still trying to convince him, but quickly losing faith in her plan.

Kronos lunges forward and grabs AJ's throat and lifts her off the ground, suspended in air by only a hand around her throat. She claws at his hands, desperately trying to loosen the grip so she can breathe. "Such a week demigod. This is what Olympus has as its protection? Tsk-tsk."

"Promise-must- breathe," she gasps, face turning red from lack of oxygen. He stumbles backwards. He stares at scythe in his hand and the blood on her arm. _"Promise."_

Then he gasps like he can't get air. He drops her onto the cold marble floor, and she gasps, regaining her breath.

"Andy..." but it wasn't the Titan lord's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbles forward like he can't control his body. "You're bleeding... you're gasping…" He drops his scythe and sits on the floor hugging me. Her head rests on his chest, and she cries of relief. Luke comforts AJ with soothing words. Then suddenly he takes his arms from me. "I still have him in me. Give me Annabeth's knife."

She knows exactly what he is thinking of doing.

"No! Please! Please Luke! Don't! Please! What happened to forever and always?" she cries. She has tears running down her face.

Luke's heart breaks when he sees his Andy crying. "I hurt you, Andy. I broke my promise. I want to protect you and I can't do that if I'm still alive. I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

Andy nodded sadly but that didn't change how much she hurt. She handed him Annabeth's knife that was right next to her and he slices his mortal point.

He gasps from pain and falls forward, almost having a face-plant but AJ catches him and lays him on the ground, his head on her lap. She starts to play with his sandy-blonde hair, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "It hurts," he whispers.

AJ spots Annabeth and Grover, who were thoroughly confused by the situation, and screams at them, "Get some nectar and ambrosia! C'mon! What are you guys waiting for?"

"Andy…it's useless…"Luke whispers.

"It can't be," she cries, finally having a tear trail down her dirty face.

Luke looks passed Andy and sees Annabeth and Grover. "Grover, you are the coolest satyr… I have ever known and Annabeth, I love you like a sister." They both smile sadly, Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

Luke focuses back on Andy and smothers a gasp. Although she has blood, sweat, and dirt on her body, she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. With her long black hair, sun-kissed skin, and those wonderful green eyes that captivated him from the moment he met her, she could rival Aphrodite in beauty. He takes a shaky breath; all of a sudden it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. "Me, Ethan…all the unclaimed. Don't let it... don't let it happen again. I'll wait for you in Elysium. I love you for forever..." he croaks like a frog.

"And always," she finishes, tears streaming freely down her face. AJ leaned in and kisses Luke, blood and all, knowing this is going to be her last kiss with him. The thought breaking and breaking her heart until it was only dust.

When she breaks the kiss, she doesn't hear a heartbeat with him. She finally lets her emotions out. She has tears in her eyes ready to be let out.

"YOU PROMISED, LUKE! FOREVER AND ALWAYS! YOU LEFT! YOU Said WE WOULD GROW OLD TOGETHER! You promised." She lets out a heartbroken sob and cry into a still-Luke's chest. She is so used to it thumping and pumping, not…still. She is so used to him being warm and inviting, but is shocked when the skin is cold. She is so caught up in her heartbreak that she didn't she didn't realize the 12 flashes of light in the room.

"Why...why..." she repeats over and over. "Why did you have to leave me, Luke? After all the promises, after all the kisses, after all the hugs, after all the secret meetings…why did you leave me?"

**Put suggestions or constructive criticism in the review box below! Thank you **** until next time!**

**-BF**


End file.
